A conventional glazing machine generally occupies a lot of space and cannot be moved so that only large printing factors use them. Some of the small printing machine and inkjet printing machine equipped with latest programs so as to print high quality printing materials. However, the conventional glazing machine is expensive and bulky so that the individual users or the printing stores of smaller scale cannot afford the large glazing machine. If a small amount of posters are printed, the glazing process should still be done and that requires a lot of money due to the small amount.
The present invention intends to provide a compact glazing machine which occupies less space and includes a simple structure and is made at low cost.